1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to lotion dispensers and applicators and more particularly to a dispenser having flexible inner and outer tubes for extruding first and/or second cosmetic materials (e.g., lotion) by rotating a rotation actuator on a spout.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lotion dispenser generally comprises a flexible inner tube 70, a flexible outer tube 80, a spout 90, and a cap (see FIGS. 8-9).
However, the well-known lotion dispenser suffers from several disadvantages. For example, it is not airtight. Lotion contained in the inner tube 70 may be extruded out of the spout 90 when the outer tube 80 is depressed. After use, lotion at the spout 90 may become dry to block the spout 90 or deteriorate the quality when it is exposed. This in turn can cause inconvenience in future use. Further, this is a waste. Thus, a need for improvement exists.